


Dorms

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dorms, Drinking, M/M, Modern setting - college AU, Sleepovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji´s drunk sleepover turns into a nightmare... or maybe something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibiana B.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bibiana+B.).



> I don´t know why I wrote this or what for so please don´t judge me.

_„!Don’t disturb, picked up a chick at bar and she’s staying over tonight, so sorry, you cannot sleep here tonight. M.!“_

Renji slapped his hand against the wall so hard that piece of plaster started to fall down from ceiling. It was third time this semester his roommate did this. He really considered reporting the guy to the RA, but he somehow always managed to placate him with package of beer.  
“What’s the point in paying for a room in fucking dorms, if you can’t even sleep there,” he mumbled walking down the corridor. Renji was contemplating his options. Most of his classmates had gone home for this particular weekend, so he couldn’t crash in their rooms. He had some other friends who lived across the city, but he didn’t feel like walking the few miles in the middle of the night or taking a taxi. There was no other place to go to. He clenched his teeth.  
He sat down at stairs and wrapped his arms around him. It was really cold and he was very likely to be spending his Friday night at a bench in a park. But... watching faint lights behind curtains in dorms windows, he remembered a room which inhabitant could have free bed.

The doors opened shortly after Renji knocked for the fourth time. He was getting impatient.  
“Hiiii...?” said the guy whose head appeared in the door.  
“Hello. You might remember me; we talked last week at the workshop. I’m Renji. Abarai Renji,” he said awkwardly, fake smile across his face with an indefinite hope that he would find a refuge here.  
“Oh, god, yes, Renji. What can I help you with?” The guy didn’t seem to invite Renji inside and he was getting angry again. He bit his lip, reminding himself he was the one to ask favour.  
“Sorry to bother you Ichigo, but I was wondering if I could stay here with you tonight. My roommate is fucking some stupid bitch at the moment and I have nowhere else to go.”  
Renji was staring at his sneakers as he said that, but when he dared to lift his head, the door was already opened wide. Renji stepped inside, not sure if he should have taken it as an invitation, but it was still better than to stand in the corridor like some kind of creep. Ichigo’s orange head was stuck inside a small fridge and Renji felt a sting of jealousy. He couldn’t afford such a luxury and had to use common fridge in the dorms kitchen.  
“Want a beer?” Ichigo asked, his voice muffled by the contents of the fridge.  
“Yes, thanks,” Renji replied while he studied the decoration of a very modest dorm room. Few rock bands posters, academic plan for the summer term (he couldn’t believe that someone actually used it) and some notes. Perfectly normal student room. He swallowed nervously when he remembered that Ichigo was in first year. He didn’t know if he found this situation normal or weird, because he wasn’t used to it. Plus, he didn’t know what kind of favour would Ichigo want back for letting him sleep in his room.  
“Here.” Renji almost jumped when he was handed beer. He didn’t know how to react, so he opened it quickly and drank, choking on the foam rising to his nostrils. Ichigo gave him a light pat on back and sat on his bed.  
“So, this is your last year here Renji, isn’t it?” he asked innocently and Renji felt his cheeks blushing. He had a hard time believing this kid was making him act like a fool.  
“Yes.”  
Awkward silence followed. The truth was they barely knew each other and none of them knew what to say. Renji was calling himself an idiot for coming here and didn’t know what to say in front of the other student without sounding stupid.  
“I was just about to watch some movie. What do you say to that?” Ichigo asked.  
“Fine with me.” Renji relaxed a bit. Watching a movie was fine with him, as long as he got to sleep on the spare bed afterwards.

*****

“Oh, god, Renji,” Ichigo moaned.  
Renji didn’t understand. He did not want to understand how watching a stupid adventure movie ended up in two of them kissing and groping each other on Ichigo’s bed. He vaguely remembered drinking few beers (hey, wait, wasn’t Ichigo freshman? how did he have so much beer in his room?), his hand touching Ichigo’s as they sat next to each other. What he couldn´t remember were Ichigo’s tentative glances, the way his fingers twitched when he handed him another bottle, the goose bumps he got when their knees pressed against each other.

Before they knew they were completely drunk and more than just a little horny. It wasn’t because of the movie – it was some dumb Hollywood blockbuster after all. Renji hadn’t gotten laid in quite some time and he was jealous of his roommate, who got to have sex with hot girls every week. So his need to fuck overpowered his usual sexual preferences and here he was, pinning Ichigo down with his strong arms. He didn’t seem to protest as he wrapped his arms around Renji’s muscular waist and pressed his crotch up to his already hard cock. He could feel it stretching his pants painfully, but he was paying too much attention to Ichigo’s lips to take care of it.

Ichigo.... that cute and timid boy he met at the volunteer centre. He run into him few times at school, but they barely acknowledged each other. Renji knew he had this nasty habit of overlooking younger students, seeing them as unworthy of his attention. Ichigo was good to him only as long as he’d let him sleep in his room. But right now all Renji wanted from him was to fuck him into oblivion. That´s what Renji needed at the moment and Ichigo wasn’t protesting at all.

Their lips crashed in obvious desire. While they struggled for power, Ichigo’s hand wandered down Renji’s chest to cup his hard dick. Renji sighed. He didn’t expect this inexperienced freshly-out-of-high-school boy to be so daring. But all of his doubts dissolved as Ichigo’s hand slipped inside his jeans and started to stroke his growing erection.  
 _“Who is this guy?”_ he thought trying to repay that pleasing attention. He took off his shirt and then did the same with Ichigo’s.  
“Cool tatooes,” whispered Ichigo into Renji’s ear while licking his neck and sensitive spot right under his collarbone.  
Renji couldn’t answer. He couldn’t speak at all. All he could do was kiss back eagerly and try not to come. He watched with swollen lips and flushed cheeks as Ichigo got up and pulled down his pants and boxers. Hic cock was rock-hard and pink and so alluring... Renji was trying to persuade himself that he wasn’t gay, that he didn´t want to have that beautiful big cock inside of his mouth, but he couldn’t help himself. He moved lower, took Ichigo’s aching length in and started sucking vigorously, sliding his tongue gently around the head. Ichigo moaned and thrusted into Renji’s mouth and that movement made him shiver with pleasure.  
“Renji, please...” Ichigo moaned and that needy sound of his voice made Renji proud. If he was able to make someone sound so desperate for his touch, he must have been good at it. However, he didn’t notice that Ichigo was searching for something in top drawer of his night stand. When he found it with victorious sigh, he lay down beside Renji again. He leaned closer to kiss him senseless again.

“Just don’t think,” Ichigo told Renji, but he didn’t have to, because Renji stopped thinking long ago. He gave in into those feelings and touches. On the other hand, maybe he was thinking too much – when was the last time he had sex, why did he give up to Ichigo’s attempts to seduce him so easily, why didn’t he back up when he started kissing him, why was he lying here with other man stroking his dick and god, oh, why did it feel so good he never wanted it to stop.  
Suddenly, sharp sting of pain run through Renji’s body. Ichigo was panting heavily pressed against his chest, sliding his slick fingers up Renji’s tight ass slowly. He didn’t even have the time to protest when those skilful fingers hit his prostate and he totally lost it. Renji gasped for air as sensation never known to him hit him.  
“Are you alright?” Ichigo asked and Renji nodded. His eyes were clouded with lust; he didn’t know if it was day or night anymore, he couldn’t remember his own name. All he knew was that he never felt pleasure like this with any girl before. Yes, it hurt a little when Ichigo’s fingers moved inside of him, but he didn’t care. His cock was hard, painfully hard and he could only imagine what other things Ichigo could do to him.  
Renji’s imagination was satisfied moments later. Ichigo pulled his fingers out, only to open the bottle of lube again and then Renji felt something pressing against his hole again, something bigger than those thin fingers and he moaned as Ichigo pushed his hard flesh inside his body.  
“Ichigo!” he screamed when he felt sharp pang in his lower back, but that didn’t make Ichigo stop. He moved slowly until he was fully in, stopped for a moment to savour the feeling, then he began thrusting into Renji.  
Renji unconsciously moved with him, fucking himself on Ichigo’s cock. His body wanted it to much, if felt so good to be full, Ichigo’s hand still on his cock....

When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe it wasn’t only a dream. There was his own semen all over his chest. His ass hurt like hell, but he could live with that. What surprised him, Ichigo wasn’t lying next to him, as he expected. Maybe he went to bathroom.  
“So, you’re finally awake,” said Ichigo with huge grin on his pretty face, looking absolutely gorgeous in morning light forcing its way in between curtains.  
Renji yawned, unable to respond. It was too early for him and his brain still hadn’t proceeded what happened last night. Just when he was about to ask Ichigo about that, he looked at his phone and turned to face him.  
“Sorry, but you should get out of here. I gotta go to school and I cannot leave you here alone, my roommate would kill me if he found you here. There are your clothes. Get dressed and leave, please.”  
With these words Ichigo threw jeans and shirt at him and left the room, leaving totally speechless and shocked Renji alone.


	2. Second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji can´t get over his sleepover, but then he slips again

Renji couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t do much of anything anymore, because he couldn’t concentrate. He didn’t talk to his roommate, he didn’t study for his exams, he didn’t pick up his mother’s calls and he didn’t eat regularly. He feared going out with his friends and talking about girls and sex life. Because he was fucked in ass by younger boy and he liked it. No, he loved it and it scared him to death. Most of the time, he listened to very loud music trying to drown out the memories, the doubts, everything. He tried to understand what happened that one night that turned from innocent and ordinary sleepover at somebody else’s room into total nightmare. Worst of it all, it wasn’t nightmare at all, it was the best night of his life and that made him so damn confused. He pressed his face into the pillow and succeeded in blocking out the sun, but not the image of Ichigo’s face floating in front of him.

He haven’t seen him at school lately. Renji knew it was stupid to think he could meet him just like that, they weren’t in the same class, but he wasn’t giving up hope. He stopped by the volunteer centre, but they told him that Ichigo had quit. He didn’t know where else to look for him. Of course, he could go visit him straight in his room, but Renji didn’t want to go near that place ever again. He called himself a coward, even though he knew he should talk to Ichigo, but he was too scared to do it.

Then, one night, several weeks later, he came back from training really late. His roommate was out chasing girls again, so Renji finally had the place for himself. He was exhausted, so he didn’t plan to do anything else but go straight to bed. He was just putting on his pyjama pants, when someone knocked on the door.  
“Coming!” he shouted irritated. When he finally opened the door, it felt like somebody threw a bucket of ice-cold water at him. Standing there, with no guilt in his face, was Ichigo.  
“ _Damn, that bastard is even smiling,_ ” crossed Renji’s mind.  
“Hi. Can I come in?” Ichigo asked, ignoring his obvious distress.  
“Yeah, right.”  
Renji closed the door behind his back and it felt like he just condemned himself to death sentence, because the moment Ichigo turned to face him, Renji was all over him, kissing him desperately like Ichigo could answer all his questions with tongue stuck in his mouth.  
They stumbled over to Renji’s bed and fell on it together, unable or unwilling to disconnect. Renji’s mind was already wandering off somewhere at the edge of his consciousness. Ichigo’s warm hands were touching him just like he remembered and that was all he needed.  
“Why did you leave? I couldn´t find you anywhere.” Renji found the time to ask between kisses.  
“Oh, shut up. Do you want to fuck or not?” Ichigo’s voice was husky with desire and Renji didn’t answer; even though he knew he was gonna regret it later. Instead, he pulled his shirt over his head and pressed Ichigo to his bare chest. Their tongues tangled and Renji explored inside of Ichigo’s mouth. He tasted sweet and it made him happy. He moaned and bucked up into hand that was caressing him through tight jeans, making him painfully hard. Renji grabbed handful of his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Suddenly Ichigo stood up, took off all of his clothes, revealing his tempting body. He then unzipped and pulled down Renji’s jeans and lay back again. It was just like before – no cuddling, he went straight to the point. Ichigo was kissing his way down his neck to lick and gently bite his sensitive nipples. It turned Renji on to see Ichigo play with his body like that. His hand went straight to cup Renji’s ass, to caress his thighs and finally, to stroke his cock. Renji groaned, because by now he knew how great that hand felt on his member and he knew it was exactly what he wanted. Ichigo’s hand was moving slowly, covered in precum. Renji wanted to put his own hands to better use, but Ichigo was straddling him and holding him down effectively. He looked him in the eyes and a crooked grin crossed his face.  
“Wanna blow me again?”  
“Shut up now, I wanna fuck.”  
“´kay.”  
Renji was surprised by his own words. Did he really want Ichigo to fuck him again so badly? Didn’t he feel humiliated at all? But there was no time for worries, as he heard the familiar sound of opening the lube.

This time it was different. They weren’t drunk, so their lovemaking was less sloppy and more intimate. Or at least it seemed so to Renji when he spread his thighs to let Ichigo enter him. Renji put his hands at the back of his neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. He was kissing Ichigo as much as he could in between sobs of pleasure and gasps for air. This time it was also different because when it was over, Renji rolled to lie on top of Ichigo and looked him straight in the eyes.  
“You’re not going anywhere tonight. Stay here.”  
“Are you insane? I can’t.”  
“So you’re just gonna disappear like the last time?” Renji was getting pretty angry and he didn’t even know why. This whole situation, having sex with guy he barely knew and begging him to stay for a night was totally absurd. He must have gone insane. But he didn’t want to think about it right then.  
Ichigo didn’t say anything, but he relaxed and turned to lie on his side, facing away from Renji, who pressed his chest to his back.  
So it was Renji’s nightmare all over again – they were in bed together, their bodies sated after sex, but the truth was they couldn´t be any further from each other.


	3. Beginnings of ends

_Few weeks before..._

They were looking for new help at the volunteer centre. Renji wasn’t that much into volunteering, but his overly motivated classmates persuaded him it would be a great chance to meet new people and gain experience. Several endless meetings later he started to regret it. He promised he would help at the community centre event, which meant he was supposed to guard their information stand all day and then help to clean up. Plus, he was stuck there with some younger student named Kurosaki Ichigo.

“God, this is boring.” Renji handed some old lady another prospectus and yawned.

“Why, I think it’s kinda fun.”

Renji was surprised the other guy had said something at all – he just sat there all day, nose stuck in his textbook and they didn’t talk to each other.

“Sooo... Ichigo. How long have you been volunteering here?”

“This is my first time.”  
“Aha.”

The conversation died after that, because Renji saw no point in talking to such a guy. Instead, he pulled out his own homework and cursed that stupid idea to volunteer in silence.

_Present…_

When Renji woke up, Ichigo was still there. It cheered him up, he was afraid the guy would fleet again. It was really nice to share bed with somebody so warm and sweet-smelling. Renji got up carefully not to wake Ichigo and went to the bathroom. When he got back into room, he noticed a small piece of paper on his table. His stomach made a twist and jump. His roommate must have been there at night. The paper said _: “Didn’t want to wake you and your boyfriend up. Don’t worry about me; I’m staying over at Nicky’s. M.”_

He had to lean against the table, because his legs turned to jelly. His forehead was covered in icy sweat. Renji didn’t even know what was going on between him and Ichigo, he definitely didn’t consider himself gay, even though he had sex with him twice and now his roommate thought he was his boyfriend. It was terrible. His pleasant morning abruptly turned into hell. He looked at Ichigo, who was already awake.

“Sorry, but you have to leave. Now.” Renji’s voice was shaking as he said that.

“Is something wrong? I sort of figured out it’s my style to kick people out after sex, not yours.”

“Just leave, please.”

Ichigo didn’t question him further, he got dressed and left.

Renji needed some time alone. Lots of time alone. First of all, he needed to find out why he was so attracted to Ichigo that he’d let him fuck him without saying a single word of consent. First time it happened he was drunk, which could be accepted as a sort of apology for his actions. But the second time.... What was he thinking? Plus, now his roommate knew and that part worried him much more. The guy he lived with wasn’t exactly hiding the fact that he was a member of an extremist party very close to neo-nazis. They never got on too well, but somewhat Renji hoped that he would let it pass without making a fuss about it. 

*****

Renji was totally exhausted by the time his classes ended that afternoon, trying to focus both on school and his newfound infatuation with Ichigo. He took the usual road to his dorm that crossed the park next to local high school. But a usually deserted street was crowded with familiar faces. Renji stopped. It was his roommate and a group of his drunk-ass friends leaning against trash bins in a manner that yelled _run_ , still Renji walked right towards them. Most of them were wearing heavy boots with steel tips and they had shaven heads. He clenched his teeth. It was too late to run, plus he didn’t want to look like a coward.

“Hi, Matt. Heading home?” he asked carelessly.

“No, you ass-fucking faggot. There’s no way I’m sleeping at place where you shagged that guy. It’s too disgusting.”

Renji’s pupils dilated, but before he managed to say anything, he felt a strong kick into his stomach. He crumbled to his knees, trying to catch a breath. Someone punched him in the face and blood run down his lips.

“I would spit at you, you useless piece of shit, but that would be wasting.” 

Renji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But, on the other hand, what was he expecting? He lived with a fucking right-wing extremist who just found out he was homosexual. Really, not a big surprise. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any time to react or dodge the shower of punches and kicks. He was outnumbered and stunned so he couldn’t even move. He could have screamed, but his own pride didn’t allow him to. He thought it would be enough for his stupid roommate and bunch of his idiotic friends to beat him to a pulp, but obviously, he was wrong. He felt sharp pain in his chest, he heard the crack of his ribs probably being broken, and he felt the warm blood inside of his ears. When it was over, he didn’t notice, he was just glad they finally left. He just lay there, barely conscious, on the dirty ground, his clothes shattered and the pain was quickly spreading all over his battered body.

Renji knew he should have done something – call the police, see the doctor, ask somebody for help, but he didn’t. He got up on his unsteady feet and walked towards the dorms, to see the person who caused him all of this.

****

“Hi, Ichigo.”

Renji stared at him as he leaned against his door, searching for support. It was a miracle his legs walked him that far.

“Who did this to you?” asked Ichigo quietly, gently pressing his finger to ugly looking wound on his temple.

“Are you not going to invite me in?” Renji laughed, but it was painful and forced laugh. His voice was rough and hoarse and he coughed up a little bit of blood.

“You cannot stay here like this; I have to take you to a hospital. These wounds need stitches and it looks like you might have sustained a mild concussion.” It have may seemed only to Renji’s delusional brain at the moment, but he heard traces of worry in Ichigo’s voice.

“All of a sudden, you’re medic. You fucktard.”

Renji forced his way inside the room and sat on a bed. It was surprising he could still stand and sit up straight. Ichigo just stood there, stared at him and did nothing to help. Renji felt anger rising up and forming a hot ball in his chest.

“This is your fucking fault,” he hissed in pain.

“Who did this to you and how this is my fault?”

At that moment Renji’s patience reached its peak. Luckily for Ichigo, he passed out the moment he stood up to punch him.

****

“This should be enough, but you seriously should take him to a hospital – he needs an X-ray.”

“I’m not taking him anywhere. What am I, his mother?”

Renji tried to sort out the voices in his head, but he just couldn’t. Why were they so fucking loud?

“By the way – who beat him up? I haven’t seen such a pathetic looking guy in quite some time.”

“I honestly don’t know. He just run into my room screaming it’s entirely my fault and then he passed out.”

“What a weirdo.”

Renji wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up, but when he finally managed to open his eyes, the only person he saw, was Ichigo. He must have been mad at him for his behavior, but he just looked at him and smiled sadly.

“So, you’re awake now. Don’t worry; I won’t kick you out of the bed this time.”

“I still insist this is all because of you.” Renji started to cough violently and despise his anger he was glad when Ichigo held a cup of water to his lips. Then he just stood beside Renji as awkward silence started to fell between them again.

“Though I still don’t get all of this stuff, you should be grateful that I have a friend at the health centre and he was willing to patch you up.” Ichigo fell silent for a moment. Then he drew in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

 “Look, I’m sorry to break this to you, but I’m not really interested in you. I hoped you would understand that it was just a one-night-stand,” Ichigo spurted.

Renji coughed painfully. The words pouring from Ichigo’s mouth didn’t correspondent with the look on his face. He noticed how hard Ichigo tried to avoid his eyes. It was confusing.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why?”

“Because of the other time,” Renji’s voice was firm despite of his own doubts.

“So what? You were a good fuck, so I couldn’t resist.” Ichigo said it without blushing and Renji’s heart suddenly sank down to his stomach. He didn’t know why he felt like that – he surely wasn’t ready to come out as gay and start a relationship with this fucked-up kid.

Suddenly he remembered why he was lying there in a first place. He needed to tell Ichigo what happened to him. If his crazy roommate targeted him as well, he could be in a serious danger.

“Ichigo, I have something to tell you and you better listen.”

****

By the time he was done talking about why he showed up at Ichigo’s door looking like he just lost a match in kick-box, Renji knew the tables have turned and it was Ichigo’s turn to be mad at him. Still, Ichigo didn’t seem upset. His face was paler and paler as Renji spoke on.

“Do you think he saw my face? That he could recognize me?” asked Ichigo, nervously playing with keychain in his pocket.

“I don’t know. All I know is that he really hates people like… Ichigo!” Renji didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Ichigo was out of the door and gone.

 


End file.
